It All Started with Kiss Cam
by MissGreenEyes93
Summary: Bella Swan is given a Basketball ticket by her best friend Rose and she attends the game with Edward, a friend of Rose's husband. Love springs from a Kiss Cam that wins Edward and Bella a Holiday. All Human. E/B, R/E, A/J. Canon pairings. All romance and fluff.


It All Started with Kiss Cam

Prologue:

* * *

BPOV

"Please Bella, Just take the ticket! It will be fun I promise!"

I sighed at my best friend.

"Fine!" I snatched the ticket from her hand that she was waving in front of my face.

Rosalie McCarty, my best friend grinned. She had got victory. She has asked me for the last few days to take a basketball ticket and I had refused. Sports wasn't my thing, I was rubbish at school, getting constantly hit with the ball in netball or hitting people with the ball. I wasn't very popular. Also my Dad Charlie is a sport fanatic and bored me to tears with his stories of all the amazing games that he watched on TV and had been too. That had put me off until now. I would be going to my first ever basketball match. Sigh.

"Edward's lovely Bella! He's a doctor you know! And single" she smiled with a wink.

That was another thing; I would be going with an old friend of Emmett's, Rose's husband. I had never met Edward, but he and Emmett had met at university, while they were doing their medical degrees. Edward had been offered a place at a hospital in New York, so he had moved away while Emmett stayed close by to be with Rosalie and had gotten a position close to home. But now Edward had moved back, and was now working at the same hospital as a Emmett as a Neurosurgeon.

Emmett had booked the tickets in advance but Rose had booked a holiday for their upcoming wedding anniversary.

She had been a bit upset when she found the tickets. I was round their house when they had a argument about them.

_"EMMETT MCCARTY! What are these?" Waving the tickets frantically in her hands._

_Emmett McCarty, who was a 6ft 6 muscular man, towered over his 5ft 8 wife. But one look on Rose's face it looked like he shrunk in size._

_"Tickets for a Basketball Match" he muttered._

_"And what day does it say on the tickets"_

_"Saturday"_

_"And what day are we going away?"_

_"Saturday"_

_"So why are their two tickets in your name for this match?"_

_" Honey.. I booked those tickets ages ago! They were a welcome home present for Edward" There was a little whine in his voice. Poor Emmett._

_"I forgot about the date, and just booked them. I was going to give them both the tickets to Edward before you found out"_

_Rose raised her eyebrow and stared at her husband._

_"Fine. You are forgiven, but does Edward know anyone to go with? He can't go on his own."_

_"No not yet, but I was thinking of asking Jacob"_

_"Jacob?!" Rose shouted._

_Uh oh. Bad choice Emmett I thought. Jacob black was the local mechanic that had become sort of friends with Emmett when he had some work done on his car._

_"He is an Idiot, and a pervert! Do you see the way he looks at me and Bella?_

_"She's right" I snorted. I remember when Rose and I had met up with him and Emmett once for drinks and he gave me and rose a sly grin when we arrived looking at us up and down and he constantly tried to feel me up at the table where I would grab hand and shove it away. Emmett was completely oblivious. Jacob would also go and get drinks and flirt with nearly every girl at the bar, often being turned down or being shoved away by boyfriends, and if he was drunk enough he would get into fights with them. I never went out with him and Emmett any more after that._

_"Jacob is certainly creepy, Edward wouldn't want to hang around with him" I continued and I saw Rose nod agreeing._

_"I think he's alright, a man whore yeh, but okay" said Emmett._

_"Don't ask him" said Rose._

_"Fine" Sighed Emmett. "Who then?"_

_Suddenly Rose looked at me and smiled._

_"What about you?" she asked._

_"Me?" I stammered. That was unexpected._

_"Yes! Come on Bella, it's a great idea, you will get to meet Edward then"_

_"I don't know... I don't even like Basketball"_

_"Oh come on Bells, there will be lots of hunky men in shorts. That's the only reason I go with Emmett!" Rose laughed._

_"Oi!" Emmett pouted. I laughed._

_"Aww I'm kidding sweet cheeks, your my hunky man" and Rose pinched his cheeks in a lovingly manner and Emmett proceeded to Kiss her._

_"Thanks, Sweetie"_

_"Ewww" I looked away. Those two were gross to look at. How I've put up with them for 5 years I do not know._

_After Rose and Emmett spend about 5 minutes all over each other, Rose looked back at me._

_"So what you think?"_

_"Err. I don't know. I'll think about it"_

_"Fine, but I'll keep asking!" she said with a smirk._

_"I'll force you to go if I have to" she added._

_"Rose…" I moaned._

So this is when today happened and I finally agreed to go to the Basket ball match with Edward.

Oh joy!

* * *

A/N: Hi all, it's been a while since I've last uploaded something on here. But I'd thought I'll come back after lots of Hospital treatment and give something new a try :) Sorry it's short, but I hope to upload another chapter soon. Hope you like it! If you do, remember to press that little review button ^_*. Thanks!

A/N: Updated a few things! Noticed a few spelling and editing issues.


End file.
